


Shenanigans

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bucky is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: “What’re you guys doing up there?”Three pairs of eyes snap onto him, his husband and children’s smiles widening immediately at the sight of him. Nothing warms Bucky’s heart like the image of his happy family, so he grins back, albeit still confused.“The floor is lava!” Steve and the girls yell in unison.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this by my sister, so this is henceforth dedicated to her.

It’s been a long day at the office, Bucky thinks as he leaves the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in the late afternoon. They’d sent him out on an easy mission, way below his skill level, just to get him out in the field and kill time. After giving a report back to Fury, he was free to go home, much to his relief. Just thinking about his family made him grin his whole ride back.

Once he gets home, he unlocks the door and steps inside, expecting to find the kids watching TV and Steve cooking or telling them stories, like he normally would when there’s no mass destruction the Avengers have to save the city from. Instead, he walks in to see Steve balancing between the armchair and the couch, one foot placed precariously on the armrests of both. In his arms (Bucky still marvels at the immense power hidden in those muscles), both of their children are tucked away, giggling and screeching in excitement. None of them take note of Bucky’s arrival, too caught up in whatever this moment is they’re having. Bucky is even hesitant to announce himself, finding the situation extremely adorable and endearing, even if he has no idea what they’re doing. 

After a moment, Bucky asks, “What’re you guys doing up there?”

Three pairs of eyes snap onto him, his husband and children’s smiles widening immediately at the sight of him. Nothing warms Bucky’s heart like the image of his happy family, so he grins back, albeit still confused.

“The floor is lava!” Steve and the girls yell in unison.

Bucky rolls his eyes, knowing he should’ve expected something along those lines.

“Daddy, you can’t stay there!” their elder daughter, Peggy, yells.

“You’ll die!” the younger, Natasha, follows up with.

Bucky gives Steve a look that tells him he’d really rather prefer to not get involved in this, but Steve shrugs in response, meaning Bucky has no choice. Knowing he’s gotta roll with it, he starts to fake his death by wheezing, clawing at his throat, and falling down to his knees with an anguished expression. The girls try to coax him into climbing onto the furniture to escape his demise, but he tells them it’s too late and he can’t move on his own. Steve, ever the hero, sets Natasha and Peggy down on the armchair and hops to the floor, the kids calling for him to come back as he sprints the short distance between him and Bucky. He grabs Bucky, pulling him up into his arms and hurriedly throws him onto the couch, landing on top of him. 

“Jeez, Captain America saves the day again,” Bucky says, looking up at Steve with a sarcastic smile.

“Couldn’t let you die on me there,” Steve answers, “again.”

“Yeah, well. You got to me just in the nick of time, just like you always do.”

“What kind of hero would I be if I couldn’t even save my husband and my daughters from the lava?” 

Bucky chuckles, leaning up a little to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. Their moment doesn’t last too long, as the girls quickly notice and yell ‘ew’s and tell them to stop being gross. Steve moves and snatches them up again, twirling them around in the middle of the room, while Bucky watches on with a soft smile.

He might not always be up to joining in on their shenanigans, but Bucky sure as hell loves his family.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
